


For You, I'd Give Everything

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [52]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 6





	For You, I'd Give Everything

You first met Prompto in Altissia, before everything went to hell during the Covenant with Leviathan. Before that, though, you two had become fast friends. It was almost comical with how fast you became friends, but you wouldn’t have changed it for the world. Being with him made you feel alive, made you feel free.

Then, the darkness came.

You were among the last of the refugees to make it into Lucis, and you quickly took up residence in Hammerhead, since you used to work on the gondolas back home. You proved to be a valuable asset at the old garage.

It was a few months after you had left Altissia that you saw Prompto again. He had just come into Hammerhead with a group of hunters, and as soon as you saw him you had begun crying.

“Prompto?” Hearing his name called, the blond turned in your direction, his eyes wide when they landed on you. You wanted to go to him, to move towards him, but your feet were cemented to the ground. So Prompto came to you.

Prompto’s arms wound around your waist, lifting your body so that your eyes were even with his. Your own hands went to his shoulders, trying to stabilize yourself.

“You’re here.” His voice was fraught with different emotions -- fear, joy, sadness. But above all, it was filled with love. “You’re really here. I thought--”

“I made it out,” you muttered. “I was lucky. Others weren't.”

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” he smiled. Only his smile had changed from the time you two were in Altissia. It had grown somber, and you remembered that Noctis -- Prompto’s best friend -- had disappeared shortly after they had left Altissia. You were about to apologize when his lips covered yours. Your fingers dug into his vest and a gasp passed your lips, which quickly turned into a moan. The kiss left you breathless, made you want more of the blond holding you.

“I love you,” Prompto mumbled against your lips. With a smile, you cradled his face and placed a small kiss on his nose.

“What a coincidence,” you began, another kiss going to his lips. “I love you, Prompto. For you, I’d give everything.”


End file.
